Falling In Love
by Emily Isabella
Summary: Chapter uploaded!
1. Michael

By: Emily Isabella  
  
Princess Diaries IV  
  
December 22, 2002 My room at the Palace  
  
We finally made it to Genovia. I miss Michael so much. I wish I could be back in his arms. He was so warm and smelled so good. Lilly was extremely thrilled, it was interesting to watch. She started jumping around and screaming for happiness. It was kind of scary, when you think about it. I think I'm going to go into the palave before bed or something and message everyone, call mom, hope everything is ok. I'm looking foward to the whole thing except I have NO time WHATSOEVER. I think the Royal Planner needs to shove this schedule up his ah, butt.  
  
I MEAN, Has he even LOOKED at IT? Does he know HOW long the pledge IS? I mean, I took me forever to get the national anthem. I have to sing, too. Did it say that on my schedule? NO. Grandmere just informed me on the (incredibly, terribly, horribly) long air flight.   
  
You should see this room (how quick I got off track!). It's SO cool. I have a computer (with T3 cable internet!), a 39 inch TV with VCR, Playstation and DVD. A ton of cool nicknacks. A whole ton of perfumes. I think Grandmere is trying to tell me I smell bad. Anyway, Sebastino made me this INCREDIBLY cool line of wardrobe, even though Dad was about to rip his head off about the last one. He made this incredible shirt that is totally indescribible but so hot on me. It's all kind of low cute but thick because of winter and all. It's going to be so awesome to be here.   
  
I just got online and Michael was on!!  
  
CracKing: I'm guessing you made it alright?  
FtLouie:Well, as alright you can be with a annoying Grandmother and a father that don't want to here a lot about your life like they did in the past three months.  
CracKing: What part of your life?  
FtLouie:Oh, you and me. Or we.  
CracKing:Do you want to be a we?  
FtLouie:Michael, you can figure that one out on your own.  
CracKing: I'll take that as a yes.  
FtLouie:Of COURSE!!!!!!!  
CracKing: Someone is a little happy.  
FtLouie:Michael, this room is to die for, that's why.  
CracKing: Is that all?  
FtLouie:No.  
(Secretly here I wanted to scream I love you a ton of times.)  
CracKing:Hmm, could you be happy about a guy?  
FtLouie: I could. Its quite likely.  
CracKing: And who could that guy be. Hmm.  
FtLouie:You!  
CracKing: Ok, Mia, I love you.  
FtLouie: I love you too, but it isn't the same this way.  
CracKing: Well, as soon as you get back, I'll tell you to your face.  
(Do you know what just flashed through my head? Tom Cruise in Top Gun....No clue why. Also, a little smidge of Captain Picard.)  
FtLouie:I'll be back on the 27th.  
CracKing: I'll see you then. I'll talk to you soon and I love you.  
FtLouie:Love you too!  
  
He then signed off. That was so sweet of him though. I just love him bunches. Greatest way to start the day. 


	2. And

Chapter 2: Princess with no time/Lot of Stuff gone wrong A.n. at the end!  
  
December 23 Bed room Approximate time 7:00 a.m.  
  
Yesterday was HORRIBLE. I went to meet the school children and say the pledge and I MESSED UP! I mixed up the first couple lines. ALL the kids were staring at me like, "She is going to rule our country?'' Luckily I made up for it. They all wanted to talk to me about getting rid of homework. Boy, did I ever agree with them. Their teachers were a tad mad though. I kinda guess if I were a teacher, I would be too. But I was greatful when they all smiled at me during the time I was saying my goodbyes.   
  
I then went over to the hospital and I tripped over EVERYTHING. All the nurses were rushing to help me and all but I felt SO stupid. I tried to stay calm and think about Michael. IT DIDN'T WORK. Although, picturing his abs........ Well, then I went into this one old guy's room, he's like so great official and I ALMOST KILLED the guy. I accidently tripped on his respirator cord and pulled it out and he was in some kind of shock for like EVER. I don't think this princess thing is working out.   
  
The worst part of my day was dinner. I almost coughed up a lung during one of this REALLY important advisors speeches and made him feel bad. I wanted to get a sip of something to drink, but he was STILL toasting. Later that evening, he came up to me and said something in French or Latin or something and everyone around him was laughing! NOT WITH ME EITHER!! I felt SO stupid. Hopefully today will go better. I still have a few minutes to gett ready for breakfest. Better get started before I go down in my pjs.  
  
Author's Notes:  
Max-1 person has...Kathleen the Great..so, don't give me all the credit but I TOTALLY love the review! Michael and Mia are just WAYYYYY too cute together!  
  
Jenny-That's ok, I'm happy to write for people! I would just die to write for a living! :)  
  
Dana-Well, gee, thanks, I just think that was nice of you to give me your opinion. BTW, your stories just fancied my whirl! *Famous Draco smirk*  
  
Sheepgal:Thankie thankie thankie!! (Of course, I would continue!!) I LOVE YOUR STORY!!! :)  
  
Redhood97-Of course, of course...I'm just all fluff at heart!  
  
ShelBel1893:Your review meant a whole ton to me! I know what you're talking about and I hope it does inspire so I can go around and leave you happy reviews!  
  
Secret Agent 007- I see you might be a James Bond fan...Just one question from book 1...Who do you like better: The blondes who James always saves, or the brunettes who kick ass? 


	3. Mia

Chapter 3: A Disgrace  
  
December 23-Bedroom Chambers-12:00  
  
Today was slightly better but not by much. It was incredibly horrifying. I mean AT DINNER stupid Sebastiano's dress FELL OFF!...Not just slide or sunk. FELL. Because I have absolutely NOTHING to hold it up. Thank gawd nobody was paying attention. I mean except for grandmere. From now on: STRAPS. I don't care. I'm going to have some American designer make me MY own clothes that I want to wear. I swear, If Sebastiano wants to kill me, he won't have to. All he has to do is embarass me to no end and I'll do the rest for him!  
  
I was incredibly horrified. Too too too much.   
  
Atleast all the good stuff happened before then. Like the lighting of the tree. Even though I'm growing less fond of the holiday, it was still fun. I had a bunch of the little girls and boys come with us. I had to practically bed though. They were really really adorable though. I mean, with the bows and the skirts! Some of the were so adorable I was praying that they would never take my husband (ha! if that would ever happen!) away. The Historical society was a bore. I mean, who wants to talk about dead people and wars. Like I would say that to Grandmere. I just kind of sat there thinking about Michael and how many children we would have. Even though he would never renounce his title as American. No. OR the fact that he's Jewish.   
  
The art museum was really cool. They had these genovian painters throughout it but they had one monet and a couple of sketches by the guy who did that thing...umh.. I should really know. I asked Grandmere if I could get some of mom's hangings in their and she just gave me this look like: Over my dead body. In which I gave the stare, Really, we could arrange that. She said yes but none of those, 'feminist flies!' In which I asked her what she meant and she just turned to talk to someone about the Mona Lisa fake they had.  
  
I think I need to get some sleep. Tomorrow's schedule sucks. I mean, I have to spend 3 hours prancing around in this ninny dress and say a speech. I got out of writing the speech atleast but now I have to practice it a gazillion times!! I wish Michael were here.  
  
A.N. You reviewers are SOOOO great! *Gives great big hugs* and now, that you reviewed so much, I have a special suprise for you...And I'm making the ball on the 25...So, all should be good!  
  
Buffy Angelus-Yay! Another person who can post post PIL ficcies! Yippe! Thank thank thank thank you! ?-How long did it take you to read it?...My brother's girlfriend read it in under an hour and I read it in about 2 hours....  
Max- I'm sorry...But you'll like the next part...*big grin* 2 entries to go!*  
LisaQT3 Yep...It would..That's why I think of all the interesting stuff. It took me forever to finally think about it....I dunno..How long do you all want it to be?..I prefer to making it long..Gives me something to do on my trip to New York...  
Fair-Thankie!  
Krystar-Sure..I'll try and email you some of the basic plot as soon as I get a couple chapters done for my HP stories...:) 


	4. Sittin'

Falling in Love: Chapter 4  
  
December 24, Genovia Ball room  
  
Grandmere says I have 20 minutes to recooperate and be ready for 2 more hours of practicing, then we can have lunch.   
  
I think that Sebastiano got the idea, majorly. I went up to him and gave him this look. Of course, he wasn't at dinner to see it fall (what's there to see?). Anyway, I told him that if it ever happens Ever AGAIN, I would go all Elizabeth the first on him. He slowly backed away and agreed.  
  
Breakfast was pleasantly good this morning. I got to eat with all the 'Officials' children. Some of them are extremely nice. Like this girl, Krystal. She was so kind. She kept on asking me about America and how someday she would like to visit it and meet my friends. I said that its a big place and she had better know someone there or she's never going to be able to get around. She just smiled and kept talking. On the other hand, Dana was quite the bee with an itch. I swear she and Lana are directly related. She kept on talking about her boyfriend, who like Lana was a jock. She wouldn't stop so, I just got up and left. Of course, she went crying to mummy and daddy.   
  
My speech is horrible. It has all these big words that I don't understand in it. To let the world know (if they ever read this, i hope not.) what it is actually like to say this:  
  
My fellow embraced beings of the splendid land of Genovia, I'm completely honored and ecstatic to become your princess. It has taken a lot of hard work on part of Clarisse Renaldo and Prince Phillipe (this is were I added some of my own stuff, but Grandmere will NEVER know.) or Grandmere and Dad, as I call them, to show me how to rule and take care of this country. (Back to Bob or whatever his name is!) I will do my best to please all of you to my greatest ability. Please except these seeds to plant to let my happiness be enjoyed by everyone of you, by planting them to keep all of Genovia in mind forever.   
  
How stupid is that?..I mean, the plants are cool and all...but really, who in anywhere would say that? Please.  
  
Time to get back to prancing with Dad and Grandmere. She says tomorrow she is going to have a big suprise for me.   
Me: Is it like the last one? Because if it is, keep it.  
GM: No, it isn't, you had better be grateful. You have NO idea how hard this was for me.  
Me: You? Something hard? Ha!  
GM: If you don't stop writing in that diary and haul your (here she used some rough french) out here, I will send it back immediatley.  
  
Oops. Better go. 


	5. In

THIS CHAPTER'S FOR MAX!!  
  
Falling in Love: Chapter 5  
  
December 25, Bedroom chambers around 4 in the morning  
  
I doubt I will say this again anytime soon, but I LOVE MY GRANDMERE. That would make a nice bumpersticker if I had a car. Anyway she had everyone brought over to celebrate Christmas with us. She said that since I did so good with my practicing and such that she wanted to suprise me.  
  
Here's who is all here: Michael (YAY! I have to tell you about that!), Lilly, the Drs. Moscovitz, Boris and his family, Tina and the Hakim Babas, Ling Su and her family and mom and Frank.   
  
Ahh.. I'm in heaven. I danced all almost all night with Michael and they are staying here till we go back. I did a few dances with Lilly and Mr. G and Mom and stuff but I danced everything I could with Michael.  
  
There was this kid their though, who I totally didn't like and he edged to dance with me, his name was John. He even brought me flowers, some wild ones and roses. Of course, Grandmere didn't like the mixing of a wild flower and a beautiful elegant one but John said that's how he thought of me. Which, at first, I kinda took as an insult.  
Me:You think I'm wild looking?  
J:No, you are wild in spirit, the wild flowers symbolize that.  
Me:Then what do the roses symbolize?  
J:Mia, really, this is easy.  
Me:No, really, what the they symbolize? A thorn? All those nasty little prickers. (As soon as I said that Michael just kinda gave me this look like, Has somone been sampling ALL the wine?)  
J: Mia, the rose are beautiful, that's what it symbolizes, your beauty.  
Me: (trying to yet again salvage a conversation) Awhh. John, I'm so sorry I flipped out at you. I just, just, can't stand this dress, it was slightly strapless, it ties around the neck and is kinda annoying.  
(He's where Michael went all weird on me..Although, as Lily would say, 'Its the testosterone taking over.'  
MM: I know a way to fix that.  
Me:Whoaa, John, breathe and dance.  
  
Thank god a fast song came on and we didn't have to continue that. Michael saw the whole thing and said that, 'He thinks that we should stop seeing each other because this whole dancing with every guy thing makes him jealous.'  
  
JEALOUS!  
  
From the whole night on, I could barely look Michael in the eyes with crying like a 2 year old.   
  
I really need to talk to him tomorrow!  
  
Well, time to turn the lights out, Lilly says that she needs to rest because tomorrow I'm taking her and everyone to the museum!  
  
________________  
  
A.N.  
Max- Thanks. I'm posting this one for you! (as you noticed!)  
Redhood79-Thankie Thankie!  
Gothic Valley Girl-Thanks! I'm glad so many people do, btw your story is awesome!  
Buffy Angelus-Awwh..Glad you finished it though...heh..I'll try..(December 27 entry Michael and Mia get to be alone...thought I haven't wrote it yet..that's what I'm planning!)  
tortu87-yes yes, couldn't we all! 


	6. A

Just so everywho knows to this review..the answer..  
Anyways, I really didn't get why Michael said they shouldn't be together and I thought it was kinda fast and Mia wasn't to upset.   
Because of what happened when she was dancing with John..(please tell me you understood that) Mia thought he was jealous and that's why! He was jealous, he wants mia ALL to HIMSELF...Mhmmm...  
  
Oh!!...and anyone who review..tell me a name you want and I'll put you in the story.  
  
  
Falling In Love:Chapter 6  
  
December 26 Bathroom connected to bedroom.  
  
Today was wonderful! Except for the whole Michael still being mad at John and I!!!!  
  
I got to show all my friends all around! It was awesome! We looked at EACH painting and discussed it. Mom said that she is going to paint some new paintings for the show. I was thrilled. Grandmere, was, well, Grandmere. Completely evil about everything.   
  
Atleast almost everyone was happy. Grandmere left early and Michael didn't come. Said he HAD to work on 'Crackhead.' I think he's avoiding me because I'm right.  
  
Tomorrow, I go back. I'm going to miss it here, but that means I have 14 hours to discuss all this stuff with Mikey. Heh. He is certainley mad. Lars had to push him to sit next to even him! AND Michael LIKES Lars. He is acting immature. I've acted immature, yes, but he's what, 18? I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HIS AGE!! I need to go see the royal (also, pain in the butt) doctor. I need some Ginko Baloba. BADLY. I mean, first this, then what?! The pain!! No, really.   
  
We were walking around and mom wanted to see some of the paintings, but they were in a closed off section so she slide over the bench (several month pregnant woman sliding over a bench!) and went and looked. The guard came over and yelled at her and almost kicked her out because she went on a hormone rage, it was funny.  
  
Anyway, I need to get packed to go home and think about what I should say to Michael. I mean, I should be said, but he is acting like such an arse over it. We danced, big whoop. He danced with Tina. I'm not jealous. I just don't get it. UUUGHHH!  
  
Ex-Smurfet-Yes, my dearie. No worries they have ALL of tomorrow (the 27th) to be ALL alone..*mad giggles*  
Totu87-I think that I answered your question?Thank you!  
Buffy Angelus- Totally agreeable statement!  
Cassee-Thanki  
Max-Awhh, it will be cute.  
Somebody-Well, thank you! 


	7. Tree

To Gothic Valley Girl:PA GIRLS ROCK! Anywho, this ones for you..I finally found the disc!  
  
Falling In Love: Chapter 6  
  
December 27 Airplane Bathroom  
  
This isn't going to great. I mean, yes Michael and I are talking, but MAN is he jealous. He keeps bringing up John. I want to talk about him NOT John. I mean, really, he CAN'T get it through his head. I need to assure him that I only love him. If he doesn't understand that, I'm going to be broken hearted. Seriously! I don't know what I should say. I practiced last night but it didn't work. I tried to say it, but what came out was, 'Michael, is there someone else?' He just stared. He answered no and asked me the same. I think I know what I have to do. Its going to be hard on me, but its the only thing that'll work. I'm showing him my diary. It will prove how much I love him and no one else. It has to be the only way. I hope this works.  
  
Later on (Curled up in Michael's arms)  
  
It worked! He read all of it in about two hours while I paced like mad. But it worked! He knows the whole inside of me and out. He laughed sometimes too. But he knows! Actually, some parts I think he rather not have read ( he blushed) but others he was well into. He is THE ONLY ONE that will ever read this. Ooh..He wants to write something in here. Hold the horse. This should be interesting.  
  
Michael here. I just have a few things to say:  
Mia, I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I was jealous.   
I love you more than (a: my family, b: Crackhead and c: the entire known being and joy of the world)  
Never, ever, ever again will I doubt you.  
Don't be mad at me.  
MM  
  
Awhh...I can just say, he is the only person I will ever truly love this much. Mom and Dad next than my friends then Mr. G and finally Grandmere.  
  
I love him SO much.  
  
Home (Finally)  
  
I made it home! It took forever, but I got here. And guess WHAT!!!! Michael is sleeping over!! I'm sooo happy. AND he gets to sleep in my ROOM! Lilly will be there and Tina and Ling Su and well, Boris. BUT STILL! He'll be there. It's not like I could do anything anyway. He just gets to sleep in bed with me and such. Hehe. I'm such a two-year-old when it comes to these things. I get to sleep with MICHAEL MOSCOVITZ. The incredibly BEST smelling hot guy in the WORLD!...BOOYAH! OK, so we watched the inflight movie. IT WAS FUNNY! The Emperor's New Groove. Lilly thought it was, 'Childish but had true meaning.' Stating that she thought it was funny too. I get to sleep with my boyfriend. How many parents would let their children do that? Mom really really really trusts me. I feel loved. Except for the fact that she has barred my windows and my door has to be opened all night. Oh well, I still get to sleep with him.  
MORE LATER! 


	8. K

Falling In Love: Chapter 8  
  
December 28 In tears @ Michael's and Lilly's house  
  
I'm ruined! Absolutely RUINED. Let's see how it ALL started....Suprisingly GRANDMERE didn't. I did it ALL on my own. Headline of the New York Times reads, 'Little Royal All Grown Up' subtitle 'Seen Sleeping with A Man' REALLY. SERIOUSLY. THERE'S A BY GEORGE PICTURE!! A PICTURE. Of me in my flannel (boy, am I glad I washed them) pajamas all curled up in my bed with Michael's arms around me (boy was he warm) and he didn't have a shirt on. Mom was quite against this but Mr. G said, 'Michael is a great student and a nice man, he won't hurt Mia, they love each other too much.' BUT SOMEONE GOT A PICTURE. Its nice and all. But the ARTICLE SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCKS! To quote it, 'What has our little royal been up to?' 'Some say that she recently broke up with her last boyfriend, Kenny Showalter, 14, also a student at Albert Einstein High. But, She was seen just last night curled up in the arms of the young newly known guitarist, Michael Moscovitz, he was seen shirtless. To quote a friend of Mia's, 'I saw them kissing like ravages, its no surprise to me that they are already in bed together,' Says Lana (Umh, mind blank, what's her last name?) Ritcher (just for the hell of it), a close friend of Mia's.'  
  
Michael says we should just lay low. My response, 'What, so people can take more pictures of us lounging. There has to be a 100 reporters out there already! Michael!!'  
'Well, we could go back to sleep and forget about it.'  
'But-'  
I easily fell for it. Sleeping in the same bed as Michael with him close to me was the best feeling in the world.  
  
I don't know if I'll be able to take Lilly physcoanalyzing me all day. Dad and G-mere said that no one is leaving the house or coming in.   
  
Poor Tina and Ling Su, their parents want them home but they can't go because someone took a picture of Michael and I sleeping. THEY MUST DIE.   
  
Later on  
  
We've decided it was Lana. Personally, I think it was Kenny. I think he's jealous that it wasn't Boris but THE Michael Moscovitz. But who told about the gui-tar thing?  
  
ME:Michael, have you told anyone else that you play guitar?  
MM:Besides you, one person.  
ME:Who?  
MM:Judith  
ME:It couldn't have been her. Have you ever put it on 'CrackHead?'  
MM:Nope, only you and Judith know.  
ME:She has a boyfriend.  
(here, he kissed me. I don't think he liked talking about it. But, what will people say on the 3..Oh well, if I can't talk about it, kissing is the next best thing!)  
  
Later, I tried to start the conversation yet again. He just started sucking on my skin. I think the picture of us did something to him. He never has acted this way. HE COULD BE ON SOMETHING! He could be smoking something in his room. His parents would never know, either would anyone at school because he doesn't play sports!!  
  
MICHAEL MUST SMOKE WEED.  
  
List of Things To Do:  
Ask Dad if he'll buy me a new computer. Mines dead.  
Tell mom that pastels are bad. VERY BAD.  
See if Michael smokes weed. (very imp to NOT be suddle. It could ruin our relationship.)  
Ask Lilly to analyze me. 


	9. I

Falling In Love: Chapter 9  
  
December 29 @ Grandmere's Suite  
  
Yet again, my life is ruined. Grandmere is taking me BACK to Genovia for New Years. She says that I have to pack as soon as I get home because we are leaving the 31 and only pack 2 days worth. She says we have to go see her, as I call him, boyfriend. He just had a heart attack and Grandshmere wants me to go with her to, 'comfort her.' I would RATHER DIE! Ok, I would rather ask Michael to physco-analyze me. But still, ANOTHER TTTTTHHHHHRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE days with GRANDMERE. Must everything go wrong for me? If I start praying, God, will you grant me a wish? I truly think that I was born under the section, 'Wrong, Punish Horribly.'   
  
Any other way, (ex. Taking Lilly or Michael) I would be thrilled to go back to Genovia. DAD ISN'T EVEN COMING. He and Bev (as I now call her) are going on a vacation to California then down the coast. How unfair. I totally think that I'm calling the UN back up. I don't care HOW much they don't like it. I am. I think I'll ask dad if he'll take me to see Beauty and the Beast. No matter how much I've seen it, I always get teary-eyed.  
  
  
Few minutes later.  
  
HE SAID NO! Can you believe it? NO. Because, 'He has to go visit some Embassador.'  
  
UGH!. I'm calling Lilly. Better yet, I'll go online. Sugar, I forgot to ask dad about more memory for my computer. I'll ask Michael. Sounds like a good one month anniversary gift. Heh heh.  
  
Ahh! Lilly is on!  
  
WmnRck:Are you ok?  
FtLouie:Stable? No. Ok? I suppose. Annoyed? Yes.  
WmnRck: Why annoyed?  
FtLouie:First off, I think Michael is smoking weed, Grandmere is taking me back to Genovia for New Year's....  
WmnRck:Umh, Mia, I think you had better cancel the New Year's in Genovia or Michael is going to be slight angered.  
FtLouie:Why?  
WmnRck:I can't tell you.  
FtLouie:Could you just let it slip?  
WmnRck:No, because then I would let my conscience be guilty. He has been planning it since last New Years.  
FtLouie:Hmm, what could he be planning?  
WmnRck: He isn't on weed. He is on Paxil. He has been depressed, that is, until he started going out with you. You are his natural Paxil, don't upset him.  
  
Immediately, Michael came on. Suspicious if you ask me. I mean, he doesn't have cable. 56K. But even then, to get on messenger it takes a few seconds. Unless he isn't home.  
  
CracKing:Hey Mia  
FtLouie:Hello Mikey  
FtLouie: Grandmere wants me to go back to Genovia for New Years..  
CracKing: NO! Mia you can't!  
FtLouie:Why Michael?  
CracKing:Because I wanted us to spend New Year's together.  
  
Did I ever think that he could be on crack...? I mean, his name is CRACKING. Crack Ing. Crac King...Hmm..i don't know..I just don't know..  
  
FtLouie:But Michael-  
CracKing: Please stay.  
FtLouie: I can't..  
CracKing:Fine, I'll see talk to you or see you on Jan. 2, Have a good trip, Love you.  
Ftlouie:Love you too.  
  
He stopped talking then. He was slightly MORE than pissed. Oh, in one day I mad my boyfriend ANGRY! One day! UgHH!! 


	10. S

Falling in Love: Chapter 10  
January 2 Finally Home  
  
I have had quite an adventure the past two days.  
  
First off: Michael kidnapped me. He told Lars and he let me go. Michael took me off to this REALLY nice NICE nice NICE nice NICE restaurant. Thank god he had gotten an outfit off of Sebastiano (shoulder straps included). We ate dinner and danced. We even picked our song. Its 'This Kiss' by Faith Hill. I told him it should be 'Tall Drink of Water', but he said he wanted me to pick. I told him and he kissed me for an agreement.   
  
We sure do kiss a lot.  
  
Anyway, after he 'kidnapped' me, by now it was on several news stations, he wisked me away to a little cabin shortly outside of Manhattan , I think it was in New Jersey. There, we changed and we ate smores and drank milk while getting ready for the ball to drop. When it dropped, he handed me 12 roses and we kissed. Not just a short kiss either and lots of tongue action. LOTS. Finally, I read the card and it said, 'It is a well known Irish proverb (neither of us are Irish, but all the same) , that who you are with on New Year's, you will spend the whole year with.' Thank god it wasn't Grandmere. Actually, I did. A few days ago, I wished I wouldn't have to go to Genovia for Nyear's. It worked! It actually worked!   
  
I'm the luckiest girl on the Earth, except for the fact that Mom, Grandmere, Mr. G. and dad are INCREDIBLY mad at me. I mean, I'm not allowed to see Michael, outside of school, until he makes it up to them. HOW IN HELL IS MICHAEL GOING TO MAKE IT UP TO A PRINCE, A DOWAGER PAIN IN THE DUPA, AN ECCENTRIC ARTIST AND AN AAAALLLGGEEEBRAAA TEACHER?   
  
Later on, January 2nd  
  
Now, I know. He's taking mom to an art show, in which some of her pieces are in. He's going to help tutor other students to help Mr. G. He and dad are going to spend some time together and finally, he is going to take lessons from grandmere. LESSONS! WITH GRANDMERE. FOR ME?! How high is this guy? Really, to take lessons from his girlfriend's cranky princess grandmother. He must REALLY love me. I need to do something nice for him. He's really in on this one, but he said that he deserved it. This is were I swore, for about the fourth time in my life.   
MT:Holy fuck, Michael, you'd do that for me?  
MM;Mia, I love you. I'd climb Everest for you! And never say that word again.  
MT:Oops. You love me THAT much?  
MM:I'll be with you for lessons, right?  
MT: I think you have to go with Vigo or what's his name? (I almost said NUTS! I'm such a little juvenille deliquent)  
MM:With OUT YOU?  
MT:I'm sorry.   
  
Then, without thinking, I just kissed him. It was like taking a sip of warm cocoa, that when it trickles down your throat, you get that all warm feeling inside. That's what kissing Michael is like. 


	11. S

Falling In Love:Chapter 11 (Section)  
  
January 3 Algebra  
  
Its only first period. I wish it were later. I really want to see how Michael's 'lessons' go. Grandmere said that Vigo will be teaching Michael. He is, 'better at it than your father.' She REALLY accented the your. Hm. Anyway, Michael is going to see Paulo. I don't want him to. I just know he'll come back as a short-haired blonde. I just know it.  
  
Later in G & T  
  
He knows that something is up. He can tell. I just kinda didn't talk. He was trying to show me factoring and boy, is it hard.   
  
MM:No, cross multiply to get it.  
AT: I am. It doesn't make sense.  
MM:It doesn't make sense, because you aren't paying attention. What's wrong?  
AT: (I just suddenly spluttered this) I'mafraidthatgrandmereisgoingtoturnyouintoajoshritcherclone.  
MM:Whoa, whoa, there Mia. I wouldn't let her. Besides, I know how much you love brown curly hair on a guy.  
LM:What are you two babbling about? Hopefully not his, "Prince Lessons."  
MM:Why, yes, we were! However did you know?  
LM: (grrr. Look)  
AT:Ok, so you cross-mutiply, then what?  
LM:You put it into its form-  
AT:Which is?  
MM:Lil, let me help her.   
LM:Why?! Why always you, never me? Huh? Huh?  
(Uh-oh, watch out! She's gonna blow!)  
AT:Lil, wanna goto Big Wong for lunch today?  
LM:Just the two of us?  
AT:If Michael wouldn't mind...  
MM: I'll just see you later, k?  
  
  
He then kinda stalked away. I think he was kinda mad too. I'll see him at Prince Lessons anyway. I think I want him to keep a journal so he doesn't get extremly outraged one of these days. That sounds good. I'll go tell him after lunch with Lil.  
  
  
Later after Princess Lessons  
  
Michael said that he thinks that would help him immensely. He said he even wants me to read it.  
  
Lilly was a lot happier after lunch today, she was cheerful. We both got some dumplings and just sat there talking. Talking so much we almost missed our next class, French. I'm glad we are on better terms now, it helps.   
  
Today's Princess Lessons went great. Seems to be Michael and I WILL be together. It makes it a lot easier on Vigo and Grandmere. God, those two would make a good couple. Waiting on her hand and well, hand. Grandmere showed Michael the rules that a consort must follow, he read them all and kinda looked at me, and looked back. She asked him if he had any problems with it. He said, "Well, I don't know if I would give up my American citizenship." And you know what? He's read this before, he should already know what it says. He just keeps nodding and 'umhing' once in awhile. It is kinda annoying.  
  
But the hilarious part was this:  
  
Michael had to go to the bathroom. Well, to impress Grandmere, and sorta be a smart aleck, he stood up and said, "Your beautiful highness, may I please leave the room?" She was all stunned and perplexed and answered, "You certainly may."  
  
Wait, that means, if he is trying to be a consort, HE WOULD RENOUNCE HIS CITIZENSHIP!!! OMG! That would be awesome. I could marry him right now. Except for the fact that I am:  
1) 14  
2) Not done with school  
3) A Princess  
4) Under strict watch, so it won't be happening ANY time soon.  
  
Michael came back and sat down, and he and grandmere had a quite interesting discussion. Mostly about him, but I came in, in some places. She asked where he was going to college? For what? How long? How in love are you?(He answer this REALLY well.) "I'm in love with her personality, her beauty, her being. She is everything I've waited for. I will love her always, for she is my first love. I want to stand by her side until the day one of us dies, and then, for eternity." Whoa! I was almost in tears, almost. Ok, I was. Bawling. REALLY bad. Michael came over and knelt down in front of me and said, "Mia, never leave me. I love you, and I hope you love me." And HE KISSED ME, full blown kiss right in front of G-mere. HE HAS NERVES. Grandmere even blushed. I think Grandmere likes him.   
  
(Go me, go me) GRANDMERE ACCEPTS HIM! SHE SAID SHE WANTS HIM WITH ME FOREVER!! SHE IS HAVING VIGO PLAN IT AT THIS VERY MOMENT. SHE IS TRYING TO PLAN A WEDDING FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!  
  
If dad finds out.........he'll ring her neck. Maybe I should go tell him. Oh, I'm doing it again. Saying bad things. Bad me. 


	12. I

From now on, Michael's Moscovitz's journal will have an appearance. :) No, I do not own Banana Republic. Or the items mentioned. But our really hot ex-student teacher does. He looked FINE in it, too.  
  
Falling In Love: Chapter 12  
  
January 4 (5:00 A.M.)  
  
Grandmere is here. Really, here. Sleeping on the couch. WITH Fat LOUIE! Something must of happened. Mom just came and woke me. I don't wanna be up yet. Make the sun go away!  
  
Later (The Day Spa)  
  
Grandmere must die. She took me to a DAY spa. Which is actually nice, only she did it for me to meet a whole bunch of old SWEATY guys. Ewh. Just just Ewh. OLD, SWEATY GUYS. Ewh. Ok, so I've heard when you say, "Ewh" it means you want more, just NOT in this case. There is one good thing about this place. Free raspberry smoothies and egg rolls. I'm in heaven. Except, Michael isn't here. Grandmere said Vigo took him to a Manhattan club. Strip club? Whoa. That would be, uh, different. Maybe Grandmere had Vigo take him shopping!! Oooo la la. Michael in a black long sleeved sweater from Banana Republic and grey cargo pants. Delicious. Oh well, Grandmere says that lunch is up and we are now going to get massages. Ahhhhhhh.  
  
Later²  
  
Michael did go shopping. Grandmere is taking me over on Friday and he is supposedly modeling everything for me. But I have to model for him, so we are going shopping today. I'll right everything I get in here later.  
  
January 5  
  
OMG! I got KILLER clothes. They are TOTALLY hot hot hot! I never knew Grandmere would let me WEAR this. But she must have something up her sleeves, maybe some dates with Michael.  
  
List of Mia's new Clothes with Comments By Lilly  
  
Shirts: 1 Turquoise tank top with blue beads formed into a flower 2 Shirt with a rose in gold print 3 Blue shirt with ¾ sleeve 4 Black shirt 5 Striped dress shirt 6 1 black, 1 white, 1 rose, 1 pale yellow, and 1 purple dress shirt 7 Tube top 8 Shirt with bell sleeved ('60ish) 9 Similar to 8 but string for back  
  
Skirts/ Dresses 1 Khaki skirt, above knees 2 Blue khaki, below ankles 3 Blue beaded dress with scarf 4 Skirt made of handkerchiefs 5 Higher than knees skirt with intricate bead/flower/handkerchief design 6 A little black dress  
  
Pants 1 Black stretchy pants 2 Khakis (Blue, Black, Khaki and Grey) 3 Several pairs of jeans with different patterns 4 Normal blue jeans  
  
Accessories 1 Purse with handles that say 'Greenpeace' 2 Dressy purse black 3 Sandle dress shoes 5 Klunky black heels 6 High heels Lots and loootsss of make-up  
  
Grandmere says I have to decide what to wear with what, because she is going to be there, too. Just it isn't at Michael's house. Its at the Plaza and all money is being donated to the Red Cross and Michael and I are going to do a few shoots and then we are having dinner at the new restaurant. Mom and Mr. G. and Dad will all be there, too. Michael's family is also gonna be there! Tomorrow night, tooooo far away! 


	13. N

A.N...Wow..its been SOO long since I've written for this..Forgive me...would telling you that part of the next TPD book is on Meg's website help?? *nudge nudge*..  
  
January 6  
  
Ahh! Three more days...and GUESS WHAT? I get to model for Michael! I can't believe it. Grandmere just called and said that she would reserve a ballroom at the Plaza and we could model there. I don't know, but I have a feeling Grandmere isn't telling me something. I just can tell she is planning some for the media. That evil lady lives by spoiling my life.   
  
Otherwise, every area of my life is going great. Mom is still painting, but not at much, it is kind of hard to paint with a pouch. Lilly is even in a good mood. Well, it could be because she and I are going to see Punxatany Phil! We don't even know why, but we decided that we could have a little fun. Of course, that means Michael won't be there. Well, that is quite bad. But Lilly and I need time together. She's always complaining that we never spend enough time together...and so on and so forth. Well, maybe I should inform Grandmere about our little plan. I could even say a speech.   
  
Actually, I'm getting pretty good at speeches. After the ball, I pretty much get them all down pat.   
  
Oh, today Lilly and I made a list of the ten best songs.  
  
Ten Best Older Songs  
By Mia and Lilly (during World Civ)  
  
No. 10-I Won't Dance (only when its sung by Frank Sinatra)  
No. 9-Till There Was You (The Beatles totally make this rock compared to Marian in the Music Man)  
No. 8-Sweet Pea (The usual guy wants girl, guy gets girl song, but it has few words, perfect for jocks and cheerleaders)  
No. 7-Total Eclipse of the Heart (Not that old, but older than me. The song is just true to its title)  
No. 6-The Twist (Makes you want to dance, even if you can't)  
No. 5-I'm a Believer (yea yea yea)  
No. 4-Uptown Girl (at one point in our lives, we all wish we were the girl in the song)  
No. 3-You Can't Hurry Love (too many love songs, Lilly. What has Boris been putting in your food?)  
No. 2-You're Just Too Good to Be True (Absolutely perfect when Heath Ledger sings it. Mmm. Heath)  
No. 1-American Pie (One of the best history lessons known to man)  
  
Maybe next time we'll do the best 80's and 90's songs. Who knows when you have a friend like Lil. She's just......different. Different is good. I'll just stop before I go into a verbal frenzy. 


	14. G

Well, I've finally done it. I've gotten the next chapter up...please forgive me for taking   
soooooo long. I happen to be in marching band and marching season is FINALLY over   
and I can work on ALL my stories again.   
  
I want to thank everyone for their lovely comments!  
Everyone who says I write like Meg Cabot, I love you! I blushed so many times when I   
read that!! Thank you for encouraging me to write more!!  
  
Finally!  
Chapter 14  
  
January 7  
  
I've been sentenced to my room. FOR A WEEK! I'm grounded. Ok, so we did   
something that maybe, even if you are a princess of a population of 50, 000, you   
shouldn't try...but it was totally fun.   
  
Well, Lilly and I got a hold of the limo and sort of had Lars take it for a little spin around   
the block and we sort of jumped out when the car stopped and ran into Macy's and ran   
around like four year olds. It was the best time I've had since....being in Michael's arms.   
But it his definitely on the top ten list.   
  
Anyway, Mom says since we created such a mess in Macy's that I'm grounded, and there   
will be NO fashion show! NO FASHION SHOW! I have to stay around and help mom   
throw away all kinds of old stuff that we don't need anymore.   
  
WHY ME? Why couldn't mom just say, "Oh write them an apology." It must be this   
kid...boy, if it is a boy, he's as good as...well, he's as good as done.  
  
I've got to talk to Michael.  
  
January 8 (Algebra)  
  
Michael was furious for quite a long minute with me. Then he became all sweet and said   
that even though I messed it up, that kind of made me mad, that he would still love me.   
How sweet.. I told him that I was grounded for a week... No friends, no computer, no tv.   
He just told me that I was going to have a little surprise if I made it to the end of the week   
with out getting in more trouble! A surprise!! He's just too sweet!   
  
OK, I've got to pay attention, I don't understand the adding of exponents and keeping   
bases when multiplying.  
  
  
A.N. How does that sound? Am I still doing alright? Thank you guys so much! 


	15. Happy New Year!

Katie's back. Back again. Katie's back. Tell a friend...Guess who's back! ME!  
  
I'm back to write another chapter...(Ok, so I've been reading more stories by Meg Cabot..All American Girl -AWESOME BOOK- and The Boy Next Door...extremely interesting! And yes, Meg is writing more TPD books. She has 2 coming out sometime in March. Check her site out for more info...megcabot.com)  
  
Chapter 15  
  
January 9 (Home)  
  
This is so disguisting. I didn't even KNOW that that was behind the couch. And I had to clean it up, because Mom would just barf...and Frank...well, he wasn't home. Where has he gone? I was stuck cleaning up cat puke from Fat Louie at 2:30 in the morning. It was all warm and runny. Gods, I think I'm going to go join Green Peace now.  
  
I'm a dork. I may be a princess, but I'm a dork. Even my boyfriend knows I'm a dork. He's helping me in algebra because I'm so stupid. But if I say this to him, he gets all, "I like you for who you are, and if i'm going to like you, I'm going to like all of you." Which is really sweet, but I can't help thinking that there is something else behind it. I know Michael, and how good he looks without a shirt on, and I know he isn't like most guys.   
  
Later  
  
Mom thinks that since I was her first born that I'm her slave. I've been thinking that if I was going to get grounded, I should've made a little more mess.   
  
Uh-oh. Grandmere's calling.  
  
The Plaza  
  
WHY CAN'T I BE A NORMAL TEENAGER?!  
  
It seems that my little trip, as Grandmere likes to call it, has gotten to the press, though no pictures of me being crazy in Macy's. Grandmere thinks that Michael has made me turn evil. Obviously, Grandmere has missed something.  
  
Oh great, I have to work at Macy's now to help out with the mess I made.  
  
Dear God, if you are listening, please let me be a normal teenager, please. 


	16. Author's Note

My Loyal Loving Reviewers:  
  
I have not left you. I promise. I love all the reviews you are sending me...(Somedays my inbox has several).. I'm so glad you are still staying with the story after all this time. I have had a hectic schedule, but I am almost done with the next chapter...(I hope..many revisions to be made.)  
  
This upcoming weekend is my first freeeee! weekend since sometime at the end of February. I will promise to upload a chapter or two.  
  
If I don't, you can all send mean, grouchy e-mails to me!   
  
If you ever feel that I need a swift kick in the rear, send me a message or an e-mail...I'm sure I'll move a little more quickly.  
  
Katie  
Aim: Ktie Eiknlng  
E-mail: Ktie_Eiknlng@hotmail.com  
  
P.S. Reviewers are awesome.  
P.P.S. Has anyone read the new book? (I haven't! I want to read both it and Princess Lessons!!) 


	17. First

A.N. (I have NO idea how Macy's is set up. So I'm going to guess..)  
  
January 10  
  
I had to start working today. At Macy's. In New York.   
  
Any other teenager would have to pay for the damage. BUT NO. Since I'm this royal princess and Grandmere has to get something good for the family out of everything, I've got to be Little Miss Princess at the checkout crown and all.  
  
She made me wear the "Special Ocassion" crown. Do you know how many little girls came up to me and said, "I want to be just like you when I grow up"? I was tempted to say, "No. Really. My life isn't that great. Cleaning up cat puke is not as much fun as it seems!"  
  
The only good thing about working there is that Michael came to visit. He went into the women's section and grabbed a big hat and a scarf. He wore it all around the store for me. I really do like him. I just wish he didn't embarass me so much. At least the hat matched his outfit.  
  
Oh well. Its time to tape Lilly's show.   
  
Maybe we'll model socks. 


End file.
